Play Ball
This is how our Yokai Heroes are playing Ball in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. Komasan and Jibanyan are playing with the Yokai and then USApyon has appeared USApyon: 'What are you all doing? '''Komasan: '''Laying low, zura. '''USApyon: '''Okay! That's it. Change of Plan. We have to grab what we can and the heck out of here! '''Jibanyan: '''Why? '''Inumaro: '''The High Priest is insane! '''Komasan: '''She was- '''Lady Ubuena: '''This is unacceptable! '''Whisper: '''Yeah, like she said. '''Ubuena: '''The Warrior's should never play ball. '''USApyon: '''Well, yeah. '''Lady Ubuena: '''This is how we play ball! She show them the Football Field and everybody is cheering to them, USApyon and his friends looks angry at Komasan and Jibanyan '''Jibanyan: '''Hey, don't blame us. '''USApyon: '''Oh, we blame you. What is the object of this game, dani. Pray tell. '''Blizzaria: '''You've gotta knocked the ball to the hoop. '''Inumaro: '''What hoop? '''Blizzaria: '''That hoop. They saw it at the Top '''Inumaro: '''This is crazy, we're gonna lose. '''Blizzaria: '''Warriors can't lose. Then football Yokai has appeared '''Lady Ubuena: '''My lords, the Chief's football player were the finest ball player in the city. Fifteen Yokai's, and 8 Warriors. '''All: '(Gulp) 'Lady Ubuena: '''I realise it's a bit uneven, but I do hope they'll challenge you enough to play the game... Easily... Play Ball! She put the ball '''Lady Ubuena: ''Crush them into the dust. Then they dodge the ball from the player Lady Ubuena: '''My lords! We do not wish the ball to play. '''USApyon: '''Oh! Oh, no, no, no, dani. We were merely demonstrate the um... traditional... I'm, the first avoidence manuver. '''Lady Ubuena: '''Ah, I never heard such a thing. '''Nekoniko: '''Excuse me, but... who invented this game? '''Lady Ubuena: '''Why... the warriors! Of course! '''USApyon: '''I warning you, don't push to these guys. '''Jibanyan: '''But USApyon, we're the warriors. They are playing the ball '''Blizzaria: '''Inumaro, the hip! The hip! He use the hip and it's not working '''Fuyunyan: '''It's... impossible! Then the Player knocked the ball to the hoop and get a point '''Komasan: '''Excuse me. Then Player knocked over the ball and get. Another points Minutes later The Chief's Football Player got 9 Point and the our Heroes got nothing and they look so tired '''Blizzaria: '''Foul, that was a foul! Then the Ball got destroyed '''Chief: '''New Ball! They need to do something '''USApyon: '''How long this will go on? '''Blizzaria: '''The game is over when the shadow touches these lines. '''Komasan: '''We need a miracle! '''Komajiro: '''No, we need to cheat! They look at Whisper, and they got an idea, they use him as a Ball, so he pretends to be ball, and went to the Hoop '''All: '''Yes! Whisper has to make sure, he won't let the Football Player win '''Inumaro: '''Who's the knight? '''Nekoniko: '''You're the knight. '''Inumaro: '''No, you're the knight! Whisper went to basket full of balls, and Blizzaria got the wrong one, then Our Heroes though they will win, when whisper is here '''Blizzaria: '''Guys, he's here. Right here with me! They realised that ball they use is the real one, so they have to win it, the Ball got through the hoop, but not knocked over, so Komasan kicked the ball and the ball knocked over and they won '''Lady Ubuena: '''Oh, I love this game! '''All: '''Yes! '''USApyon: We did it partner! 'Blizzaria: '''Yes! '''Lady Ubuena: '''My lords, congratulations on your victory. And now you will, of course. Wish to have the losing teams, sacrifice! To your glory. '''All: '(Gasp) 'Fuyunyan: '''Not again. Listen, Ubuena. '''Whisper: '''Um, Fuyunyan. '''Jibanyan: '''Forget the Sacrifice! '''USApyon: '''Jibanyan. '''Komasan: '''We don't want any sacrifice! '''Lady Ubuena: '''But all of sacred writing, say that you will devoured the wicked and the unrighteous. '''Nekoniko: '''Well, we don't see anyone from the description. '''Lady Ubuena: '(Gasp) Well, as speakers of the Yokai, it will be privilege to point them out. '''Nekoniko: '''The Yokai's are speaking for themselves. These people and the city... Has no need for you anymore! '''Fuyunyan: '''There will no sacrifice! No now, not ever! Everyone is cheering '''Jibanyan: '''Get out! Lady Ubuena know something for what the said '''Lady Ubuena: '''As the warriors... commands. Everybody is cheering to them '''Jibanyan: '''Hey, not bad for our first commandments, right? '''USApyon: '''You know, the little... aw, who cares. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes